


An Education

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hartwin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy spends just a moment being concerned about his thing for older men before pushing it to the back of his mind again, because checkin' out someone whose attractive is one thing, but droolin' after your new boss is another entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Deftmegalodon's tumblr idea about a Hartwin-teacher-AU and couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is. Also, thank you to Moonrose91 who looked this over for me and pumped me up with her excitement enough to make me want to share it on AO3. I haven't done any Hartwin before, so this is me testin' the waters a bit to see what it's like.
> 
> Deftmegalodon's original tumblr post can be found here: [x](http://deftmegalodon.tumblr.com/post/114179261813/teacher-au-harry-is-the-headmaster-of-a-school)
> 
> P.S. you should totally check their blog out.

Eggsy had never done too shit hot at school. Now don’t get him wrong, his grades were always aces. That wasn’t the problem. _“It’s his behaviour,”_ the Headmaster would tell his mum, _“the boy has plenty of talent, but he’s always playing up. Something has to be done.”_

Though nothing was ever done, of course, because schools are always quick to jump on the troubled kids but when it comes to looking at the bigger picture they step back once they realise the problem is _them._

The teachers didn’t give two shits about Eggsy or his mates, see. They were wastes of space: losers from low-income families with no real future.

And it pissed Eggsy off to no end, because he knows he ain’t no idiot, and neither were his friends. But the condescension kept comin’ and comin’ and by the start of high school he’d finally had enough of it.

So yeah, he misbehaved a bit; filled his math teacher’s car with milk, broke into the staff lounge one night and stuck pictures of dicks all over the walls. By his final year he was somethin’ of a legend to the other students, but a complete disaster to everyone else.

Then the new History teacher showed up and he was a right posh git with his suits and his slicked back hair and perfect annunciation. They’d never had one of those before because every knows the posh teacher’s go to the posh schools.

The worst part was that he never even reacted to Eggsy’s pranks. He’d just look over at Eggsy with this perfectly blank face, not saying a damn thing- and didn’t that ruin the fun.

But Mr. Hart had actually been kind of cool in the end, he used to be in the army or something but got a slug through the side of the head and was sent home, and he knew how to swear in like five different languages. He wasn’t too bad on the eyes, either, which is probably why all the mums and dads hung ‘round the classroom more than they had to during the parent-teacher meetings, and also why poor Mr. Swainson was always tripping up in the cafeteria when Mr. Hart greeted him. Funny thing was, Hart clearly had no idea he had that effect on people. It made the whole thing infinitely funnier to watch. At least when you weren’t on the end of his pleasant stare, and trippin’ up yourself. Then it wasn’t so funny. Eggsy knew that pretty well from personal experience.

Okay so when Eggsy said ' _wasn't too bad on the eyes_ ' what he clearly really meant was ' _is insanely attractive and you'd have to be mad not to want to tap that_ '.

But back on point- it was safe to say that Mr. Hart was one of the only reasons a lot of them even finished school.

And when they do graduate, Eggsy’s mum coos over him the whole time, patting his cheeks on the tube like he’s five again, and making him his favourite dinner. Eggsy thinks his step-dad might complain, but doesn’t seem to mind too much if there’s food involved.

When they’re sitting round the table eating she asks him what he’s going to do now he’s graduated, Eggsy thinks about Mr. Hart, and just knows what he wants to do.

“Im-ma be a teacher, mum,” he tells her, ignoring Dean’s scoffing at the answer. He also ignores Dean’s following comment, about it bein’ more likely that he’ll end up as a rent boy.

Because the thing is, Mr. Hart was cool and all, and that was partly why he as such a good teacher, but he’d done something no one else had ever bothered to do- he told them they could do whatever they wanted and that he had expectations of them to try their best. He didn’t act like they were beneath him or summat, and didn’t that make all the difference.

Eggsy wanted to be like that, wanted to do something good with his life and not end up as one of Dean’s drug goons.

 

* * *

 

_Seven Years Later._

 

Looking up at his old high school now Eggsy can see not much has changed. It looks just as depressing as it always had, especially in the rain; all dreary faded white paint and muddy puddles. He steps over one now (because these shoes cost  _way_ too much to get muddied up), heading inside towards administration.

He’d been offered the job by the temporary headmaster, because old Higgins had retired (probably to save what was left of his sanity), but he’d been informed since then that a new headmaster had been chosen, and that he’d meet them officially on his first day. So here he was, an hour early to get the run ‘round. Not that he needs it- he spent enough time here to know the place back to front.

Trixie Weatherman is, as always, at the front desk, frowning at the computer. Her face does this slightly horrifying transformation at the sight of him, not that it looks horrifying or nothing, she's a lovely lady. In fact, her face positively lights up- Trix always had a soft spot for Eggsy, getting him out of trouble more than once. The horrifying part of the transformation is that Eggsy just knows she’s going to get up and crush him in a hug and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Look at you!” she comes 'round the corner, even pinching his cheeks before yanking him down to her height and enveloping her into a painful hug.

Really, Eggsy’s back isn’t supposed to bend that way.

“Good to see you too, Trix.”

“Oh, I heard you were comin’ back, but I didn’t believe it! And you look so done up as well!” Trix was beaming from ear-to-ear. “I’ll just go get the headmaster.”

He’s a bit relieved when she finally lets him go, because his cheeks are hurting something fierce from the pinching, and he watches her disappear down the hall and into the office with a grin.

He’d been sent into the Headmaster's office at least once a week every week for almost the whole time he was at school. He’d waltz in smugly, ready to be given his what-to’s, but mostly old Higgins would just sigh and go: _“Again, Eggsy?”_

Eggsy would just shrug in a ‘ _what-can-you-do-bruv?_ ’ kind of way.

He’s too busy looking about the place, grinning at old memories, that he doesn’t notice Trix come back with the new headmaster.

A familiar voice breaks him out of his reverie pretty quick, though. “Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy turns and shit Mr. Hart looks just about the same. Well, there’s a tiny bit more grey to his hair, but other than that he’s still the same posh git Eggsy remembers being ridiculously attracted to; just as prim and proper as always. Eggsy grins. “Mr. Hart! You the new headmaster, aye?” It makes sense that he’d take over the helm now that old Higgins finally left. Eggsy would’ve chosen him in a heartbeat to be the only one to set the school right.

"Indeed I am," Hart replies. "Admittedly I was a little concerned to begin with, I thought you might show up in those awful shoes of yours."

Eggsy glances down at his feet now, at the Oxford's he'd bought for himself as a graduation present. "Well, don't want to get me Adidas dirty, do we?" he answers, and if he looks very carefully he can see Hart trying not to smile. His lips tick upwards at the corners a bit, though, so he considers it enough of a win. But _damn_ does he still look good- Eggsy spends just a moment being concerned about his thing for older men before pushing it to the back of his mind again, because checkin' out someone whose attractive is one thing, but droolin' after your new boss is another entirely.

“Well, I’ll let the two of you get on with it!” Trix declares, before pinching Eggsy’s cheek again and the pain is enough to root him back to reality. “So good that you’re back!”

Eggsy grins at her. “I won’t cause no trouble this time, Trix, honest.”

Trix rolls her eyes. “Promises, promises.”

“I suppose a tour would be unnecessary,” Mr. Hart says, as Trix gets back to work.

Eggsy shrugs. “A refresher couldn’t hurt, I s’pose. I ain’t never been in the staff room before… well, I ain’t never _legally_ been in the staffroom before.”

Mr. Hart just raises an eyebrow at that. “Well, we’d better fix that, then.” He gestures for Eggsy to follow him down the hall.

 

* * *

 

The two of them speak a little as Harry leads him down the halls, about his previous placements and his last job.

“It was just a temporary spot,” Eggsy explains, shrugging. “Eight months, while the other teacher was on long service leave. It was nice, but I didn’t really feel like I was makin’ a difference, if you get my drift.”

Harry nods in reply, knowing quite what he means. It's the exact same reason he wound up here eight years ago, staring at a group of swearing teenagers and realising that being shot at every day might in fact have been easier than this new career decision. He still thinks that now, and it's a sentiment he shares with Merlin, who had left the same job two years ago to try his hand at a civilian life as well. Now he was teaching Computer Science down the hall, finding new and interesting ways to keep the students hacking into the porn sights he's blocked.

_"They're getting better at it, the bastards," he'd grouse, but Harry could always hear pride in his voice._

Harry pulls open the door to the staff lounge now. “I do hope you’ll be a little better behaved as a teacher here than you were as a student,” he declares once they’re inside. He doesn’t need to say it, really, because he’s seen Eggsy’s resume, and spoken to his references. It’s all very impressive, but he’s not all that surprised. Eggsy had always had the potential to flourish in whichever environment he chose. It’s one of the things Harry had admired him for when he was his teacher.

Now, however, he finds himself admiring other things... _unprofessional_ things. Which is frankly just an incredibly bad idea, because Harry is known for being a well put together gentleman who was in complete control of himself, and that is a reputation he needs to uphold. However, that is easier said than done when it's clear Gary Unwin has grown up _so_ nicely.

“Well, no promises, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy grins, giving him that godforsaken wink and-

Damn it. Harry is superbly fucked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue it or not, we'll see what you guys think of it. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
